The Free Bird
by MoonShadow396
Summary: After waking up from gaining a lifetime of memories and realizing your close to being locked into a fate you want no part of. Just what would you do and where would you go to be free. OC-insert, Reincanation fic. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I once asked my mother if she believed in reincarnation. It was a term I had come across while reading one of the multiple fantasy books that dominated my life back when I was a little kid. I didn't really expect the answer that I was given, though it is one that I will never forget.

My mother turned to me on that slightly cloudy Saturday and calmly discussed what she believed reincarnation to be. She told me that each soul had something to learn during a lifetime. That the soul would be reborn into another life to learn another lesson. She believed that no one really went to Heaven until their soul had learned all god expected of it. Also that Hell was where those who never learned were sent.

I really wish I knew if her belief was right and I really should have asked her what to do if memories of a past life make themselves known. Sadly the woman I called mother is not my mother in this life but my last one. I never knew my biological mother though, so I cherish those old memories. Now that I have them that is.

Right now in this life I'm three years old. I gained the memories of my past life slowly after I fell from the Clan's compound's wall, hitting my head and remaining unconscious for a week. For me though it was a lifetime and when I woke up I really wished I had stayed unconscious. Those past memories were more enjoyable than the reality that I now knew would soon be tainted.

I remembered growing up as a middle child. I lived with the fact that being half deaf made bigger problems than most people believed. I had my share of bumps and bruises the same as other kids and loved going to choir class even if I wasn't a great soprano. I spent days curled up with different fantasy books and discussing random topics with my mother, when she had some free time. I loved my work study in the campus library, but hated college. I remembered my best friend and I watching both Asian dramas and anime. I even remembered dying.

At twenty six years old I did what everyone expected of me. I had already finished not only public school, but a few years at a college before finding work and getting my own place. I ended up with two jobs, a part time position working at the local library along with another part time job at the community college as a clerk. I was so far, independent and I felt free because of it. No having to deal with crazy fathers or siblings being nosy. I made my choices and lived with them.

Death obviously wasn't a choice that I made, but one that ended up being chosen for me. I died at night, one where I had recently gotten off from the evening shift at the library. I made it back to my apartment building and up to my floor when, I noticed old Mister and Mrs Harris's door was slightly open. The strange thing was I couldn't hear their TV going and they always had that blasted thing on.

Giving a loud knock I entered their apartment, hoping both were okay. The hallway and living room were both empty. I ended up heading past the open bathroom towards the bedroom. 'Maybe they left and just forgot to close the front door.' This thought all too soon was proven incorrect as I opened the bedroom door. Entering I found both of the Harris's bodies on the floor, the only light was from the window where a street light was already on. I screamed, though when I realized the two were laying in a pool of blood. Really, I shouldn't have wasted time screaming. I feel like I made a horror movie mistake doing that when I really should have been getting the hell out of there.

My scream was cut short as a hand clamped down on my left shoulder. What occurred next happened too quickly for me to do anything. First, I was stabbed in the lower back, then the blade in my back was withdrawn and I could feel it as it was removed. I was stabbed once again afterwards, this time higher up, near my lungs. I wasn't aware of anything outside of myself at this point. I have no idea if my murderer left or was still there watching as I bled out. I didn't hear anything over the sound of my blood running in my veins. Even that faded as time moved on and my vision was fading even as my eyes, which were pointed towards the window, caught on focused on the sliver of moon I could see outside.

Strangely enough my last thoughts were random, and no, they weren't all heartfelt or awe inspiring. First I was pissed that my new dark green blouse was ruined and that so was my black pencil skirt at this point. My very last thought was that I hoped my hair, which was put up in a bun earlier for work, didn't have any blood stuck in it. So yeah, very vain last thoughts, but so what it was my death and I had whatever thoughts I felt like.

As the memories of my last lifetime faded into black, confusion entered. I had just remembered a life so completely alien to what I've known in my short three years this time around. What made it worse, I found as I woke up still in the clan's clinic, was that I remembered parts of a story that featured people from my life now.

My wandering thoughts about the horror filled future to come, were interrupted.

"Suzu-chan? Oh goodness your finally awake! Let me go get Michi-sensei to look you over." A young woman spoke in a rush before leaving just as quickly as she had shown up.

I focused as much as I could on my recently recovered memories and felt depression settle over me. I couldn't help it because if the future of my village was anything like that anime I watched so long ago with my best friend then I was doomed. My clan wouldn't allow me to be a ninja and I would be a sitting duck when events like the future Chunin Exams or Pein's attack happened.

The door to my room opened again, this time not only did the young woman from before enter but so did a middle aged man. The woman was smiling while her companion had an annoyed expression on his face. Both had long hair, but the man who I assumed was Michi-sensei had his brown locks pulled back in a tight pony tail.

"So Suzu, I have to inform you that you have been unconscious for a week now. While physically you were deemed fine since you took so long to wake up, we have to ask some questions to see if your memory has been affected at all." Michi-sensei stated.

As we went back and forth with questions and answers, I really took notice of their appearances. Before my accident, I wouldn't have thought twice about just how they looked, but now, now I couldn't help it. The woman who introduced herself finally as Natsuki, also had long hair, hers was currently loose and going down to about her waist. She had pale skin that contrasted nicely with her black hair while Michi-sensei's skin was several shades darker proving he had spent plenty of time outside in the sun. Both had the same eyes, eyes that I shared. Looking at them and taking in the pale white eyes and the covered foreheads just hammered home the fact that they were both from the Hyuga Clan. Just as I was with my own dark brown hair growing in length and my own set of eyes that held the kekkei genkai Byakugan.

I am Hyuga Suzu, and I'm going to be branded like cattle.

A/N Please Review!


	2. 2

_**The Free Bird won't be continued. I'm leaving the chapter I posted up but I won't be finishing it. That said if anyone else wants to write a story with an OC that runs away from Konoha feel free to do so. In fact PLEASE do that, I'd love to read it. So any writers that want to take the idea and run with it, in the same direction or a different one DO IT and then send me the link so I can read it!**__** :3**_

Sigh, this is the second Fanfic I've written and I actually had a good portion of plot worked out. The problem though is that I can't write Killer B. I can't write rap all the time and I planned on him being a main character.

_**The Idea**_ was that a reincarnated girl recovers her old memories after a very bad hit to the head. Waking up and realizing that she's a branch member of the Hyuuga clan and will be given the Caged Bird Seal when she is Older, Suzu (the OC) freaks out and starts trying to come up with ways to run away, which is a hard thing to do while living with a clan that is 'All Seeing'. Then she gets an idea when she finds out that Neji's father is alive and that the attempted kidnapping of Hinata hasn't happened yet. Suzu would then get in the way and stop the kidnapping attempt before the Kumo ninja even got to the main house and offer to go with the Kumo ninja instead. Since Hinata's dad would never be alerted, because Hinata would stay safe and sound, Suzu and the Kumo ninja would actually make it a good bit away from Konoha before anyone came after them. I planned on a battle and having Suzu fall into rushing water and ending up lost in the Valley of Clouds and Lightning which is the name of the place Killer B trains. That was the idea I had. But I can't write Killer B well for long periods of time and I had planned on him being a main character and teacher to Suzu. I like Killer B and think he's an interesting character.

_**Caution Naruto Canon spoiler ahead**_.

The Free Bird came about because I really really REALLY don't like the Hyuuga clan since they use the Caged Bird Seal and after finishing the series I couldn't find any mention of that practice ever ending. I mean did Naruto and Hinata just not care any more since Neji was dead and they weren't close to the other branch members? If I'm wrong feel free to correct me, I may have missed something and I haven't watched the Naruto movies.

Anyway again if anyone wants to use the idea of an OC running away from Konoha for their own story feel free and make sure to send me the link so I can read it!

___**~MoonShadow396**_


End file.
